Metroid Prime: The Beginning
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: A fic that goes from post-metroid all the way to landing on Tallon IV. Is now a trilogy. Look for Chapter 3 coming soon! *CH. 2 UP!* Rated PG-13 for Language and Violence. Chapter 2 coming soon! Please R&R!
1. The Distress Call

Metroid Prime: THE BEGINNING  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ tmh152: Welcome to my 6th fic. I thought I would do this, and then, today, 06.26.03, when I started playing Metroid Prime again, I got the inspiration to finally do it. So-  
  
SA-X 152: Am I in this game?  
  
tmh152: No.  
  
SA-X 152: Why?  
  
tmh152: I don't know. Your game is the 4th in the series.  
  
SA-X 152: Oh.  
  
tmh152: In case you haven't noticed, SA-X 152 has calmed down quite a bit after those 2 beatings I gave him. Er, it.  
  
SA-X 152: *Nods* Yes.  
  
tmh152: It's great.  
  
SA-X 152: Ok. Can we start the story now?  
  
tmh152: You know, that's ironic. Before, you couldn't give a beetle's ass about the story. Now you want the story. Oh well..... Onward!!!  
  
SA-X 152: Yay! *Giggles like a little schoolgirl*  
  
tmh152: Oy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? What's that?" Samus said to herself. She was walking down a corridor, with stone walls. It looked quite ancient. "Where am I?" She shot open a door, and then walked in to the next hall. It was blue, and glowing. She looked throught the glass and down below her was a huge crater. "What the hell...." She continued through this blue tinted glass hall and continued through the next door. She then started walking down this hall. It was stone, like the first one. "Ow! Wha....?" There were three blue, puffy looking creatures on the ceiling. One close to her, one in the middle of the corridor, and one at the end. She killed all three with a few blasts from her arm cannon. "More and more this place is beginning to creep me out....." She made her way from the beginning of the corridor to the end, and then shot the door open. She stepped in. Directly in front of her was a green-tinted window. It resembled the glass on the front of her ship. It overlooked a large area, with strange totems connected by blue lines marked into the ground. She could go left, or right. She went right. She found that this passsage had been blocked off by a rock slide. So she turned around, and took the other path. It went down, to the area that the window overlooked. She stepped onto the area. 'It must be suspended over the crater....' she thought to herself. She now counted the totems; there were 12. .......She walked forward a little further, and then..... It all went black.  
"Wha.... Oh, just another dream" Samus said to herself. She woke up, soaked in sweat, and found her bed sheets completely helter-skelter. Lately, she had been having the exact same dream, every time she went to sleep. Although she hadn't slept THAT many times since she began having the dream. About 3 or 4 days ago she had completed her mission of completely destroying the Space Pirate's base on Planet Zebes and making sure that all of the Metroids there were no more. "When?! When will it end?!" she said exasperatadly to herself. "Oh well.... Now that I'm up..." she got up out of bed and left her bunking room. "Ok, where're we at?" She hit a few keys on her keyboard, and discovered that she was quite aways away from Zebes, which mades sense, since she had been sleeping. BLEEP! BLEEP! DISTRESS SIGNAL INCOMING........ TRANSMISSION REQUEST ACCEPTED........ COMMUNICATION LEVEL 4..... Flashed across the screen. "What the shit?" Samus said to herself. "Computer, put a trace on it" "Yes, Samus" said a man's voice. Her computer was the mind of a man named Yoruni, Yoruni Masaguchi. He was once a great general in the Galactic Federation High Command Hieriarchy. TRACE COMPLETED flashed across the screen for a few seconds, and then disappeared.  
"Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon?" Samus said to herself. "HEEELLLPP!" screamed a voice from the transmission. "Wha.." "HEEELLP! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE RESEARCH SPECIMENS HAVE ESCAPED AND ARE KILLING US ALL! THE PARASITE QUEEN IS FREE! I REPEAT, THE PARASITE QUEEN IS.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it said again. And then static. "Man, I'm lucky I have that translator. Wow." "So, what do you suggest we do Samus?" said Yoruni's voice. "What else?" she replied. "Set a course for the frigate" "Yes, Samus" Yoruni answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afterword  
  
Pretty good, 'eh? Part 2's comin' soon! My 6th fic, so it should be good by now. You've read. Now review, please. Thanks! Peace out.... ----The Hunter 


	2. Preparation

Metroid Prime: The Beginning Chapter Two  
  
tmh152: Hello everyone and welcome to 2nd installment in Metroid Prime: The Beginning. In this chapter, Samus will land on the frigate, and prepare for battle. Next chapter will be the longest chapter yet, as well as the last. So prepare yourself and-  
  
SA-X 152: Hi.  
  
tmh152: What is it with you and interrupting me?  
  
SA-X 152: I dunno.  
  
Samus: Hello!  
  
tmh152: Ah! Samus! You've arrived!  
  
Samus: Yes. (Kills SA-X 152)  
  
tmh152: Thank You.  
  
Samus: Of course.  
  
tmh152: Now, to the story! And more with Samus Aran later......  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
She was definitely worried about this. This was QUITE unexpected. It had only been a mere 3 1/2 days since the complete and total destruction of the Zebes base, and there was already a new development...... 'Jeez, just once, can't I catch a break?' Samus thought to herself, as though hoping that it might have some effect on the situation and maybe cut her a break. It came to no avail. She sighed, and then asked the computer, "How much longer? I really want to get this done and over with" "Just about...... 10 seconds" "OH, THAT'S NICE" she answered. The ship made it's way over to the frigate. "Hmm..... Frigate Orpheon, right?" "Yes, Ma'am" answered Yoruni. "I really don't have time for formalities. Engage landing sequence" "Affirmitave"  
The thrusters adjusted slightly, and finally found the right position. The ship positioned itself a few more times, and the slowly, carefully, steadily, landed. "Well, here I go again" she said to herself and then positioned herself under the roof hatch. "Good luck, Samus...." he trailed off. "Open the hatch" "Yes, Samus. See you...." The hatch opened, and she was pulled out. She somersaulted through the air, and landed me on one knee. She carefully studied the frigate, and once she was satisfied, she stood up. "Fully engage equipment" she said. A status bar flashed onto her visor screen. Full Engage Sequence Intitiation Sequence Progress: 0%. The number quickly rose, and as it did, much of her equipment began to activate. At about 38% her arm cannon activated, and then at 74% her Enviro- Threat Meter, Energy Meter, and Visor/Cannon status indicators flashed on. About 10 seconds later it finished. "Good. Now lets get to work....." she said to herself.  
"Jeez. Repulsor Shields. I bet they've got a force field covering these walkways so that no one can fall off, either." Suddenly, a weird noise was heard. It sounded like...... another force field! She turned around, walked back towards her ship, and discovered that a force field had activated. It was blocking her from her ship. "Activate Transmission. Code Computer-X-Zen-Liu" she said. flashed on her screen. then flashed on the screen, replacing the first message. "Samus?" said Yoruni's voice. "Yes. What's up with the force field?" "I dunno. But I'll work on it while you go in" "OK. Have it ready when I come out" "I'll try" "Don't try. Do" "Yes, Ma'am" "Goodbye" "Good Luck" "End Transmission" then appeared on the screen. "Well, let's get this show on the road" she said to herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afterword  
  
So. Whadya think? I decided to make this story a trilogy. I know. You hate me. Sorry! Anyway, please R&R! I only have 1 review, thanks to Desert Lynx. Thank you Desert Lynx! Anyway, please review! Hey, are u listening? HEY! YEAH, YOU! REVIEW! Thank you. This was a public service announcement from ME! Goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tmh152: Hey. I'm here with Samus Aran. So, Samus, what did you think of the story?  
  
Samus: Very good. I am very appreciative of you to re-create my adventures.  
  
tmh152: Very pleased.  
  
SA-X: Hey.  
  
tmh152: Yeah, you're right. HEY! I THOUGHT SAMUS KILLED YOU!  
  
SA-X: I'm the original SA-X.  
  
tmh152: Oh. So do you wanna be SA-X 152's replacement?  
  
SA-X: Do I get killed?  
  
tmh152: As long as you're polite. Well, not necessarily. Just don't interrupt me. Okay?  
  
SA-X: Ok.  
  
tmh152: Good. Well, now, everybody, I think it's time to say goodbye for now.  
  
Samus: Bye!  
  
SA-X: Bye!  
  
tmh152: I didn't mean literally.  
  
Samus and SA-X: Oh. Hey! You owe me a Coke!  
  
tmh152: Oy. Anyway, thank you Samus for coming! Come again!  
  
Samus: Sure. But SA-X still owes me a Coke.  
  
SA-X: No, she owes me a Coke.  
  
Samus: No, you owe me a Coke.  
  
SA-X: No, you owe me a Coke.  
  
tmh152: Ok, how about this: you each buy a Coke for each other. Ok?  
  
Samus and SA-X at the same time: Ok. Hey! You owe me a Coke!  
  
tmh152: Oh God. LOOK! YOU BOTH OWE EACH OTHER 2 FRICKEN COKES! Now, goodbye everybody. Stay Tuned! Peace out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
